


Extra Scenes and Ideas

by Dominique_Icefall



Series: Chosen Souls of Broken Prophecies [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-06-26 10:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15661206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominique_Icefall/pseuds/Dominique_Icefall
Summary: Tsuna P.o.V on Chapter 1 of The Mafia-I'm not sure about the ending, feels unfinished to me.-not sure how Naruto tied in but whatever...





	1. Chapter 1

Meeting Nana Sawada was like meeting the answer to all your prayers then realizing what you asked for and what you got were vastly different. Izuku saw plenty of similarities between Nana Sawada, and his own mother Inko Midoriya. Yet for all their similarities, they were so different as well.

They were both single mothers, with a son who was outcasted by their community. They both maintained a welcoming and openminded home for their son and his friends. They were both lonely but kept it hidden with a smile. 

Inko would always want what was best for her son, would strive to support her son in his dreams even though she feared for his life. She was able to protect herself from enemies, so her son wouldn't have to worry about her safety.

Nana called her son by the dehumanizing nickname his bullies used. She refused to acknowledge any form of danger in her or her son's life, instead opting to be a target for her son to stress over and worry about. She couldn't see past her own admiration and affection for her husband to realize her son hated the man. 

 

The two mothers were similar, but so different as well.

 

Izuku brought Tsuna to his house more often than not after he met Nana Sawada. The woman didn't even notice, or if she did she didn't care.

 

 


	2. Tsuna PoV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna P.o.V on Chapter 1 of The Mafia
> 
> -I'm not sure about the ending, feels unfinished to me.  
> -not sure how Naruto tied in but whatever...

Tsuna was shocked at first. He remembered Mama saying, Father, had sent a tutor. Running down the stairs so he wouldn't be late for school. Reborn, the baby-sized tutor, said he was a hitman. Then there was a gun and a sharp pain in his head and now Tsuna was in some type of limbo.

 

"I'm dead," Tsuna said. "My Father had me murdered,"

 

The more times Tsuna said it, didn't make it seem any more real.

 

What Tsuna couldn't understand was why. Why his Father, who was never home in the first place, would want Tsuna dead. Was Tsuna's reputation so bad it affected his Father in 'Alaska'?

 

A sliver wisp of light hovered nearby and Tsuna sighed. He followed the wisp through the comic store until they reached a conference room.

 

"Comic stores don't have conference rooms...do they?" Tsuna asked before he stepped inside. There were two other boys sitting at the conference table, and Tsuna found himself a seat next to the blond.

 

"H-hello," Tsuna said. The silence was awkward, Tsuna thought, what would Mama do?

 

"I don't have any food or drinks," Tsuna muttered.

 

"I wish I had food," The blond said. "Just one last cup of ramen before I die, that's all I ever wanted,"

 

"Kastudon," the green haired boy said. "If I had one last meal it would be my Mama's Katsudon,"

 

"I'd give anything if I could have one last meal with my Mama," Tsuna said.

 

"I wanted to go to high school before I died," The green haired boy said. "Even if I didn't get into U.A. I still wanted to graduate high school,"

 

"I was going to be Hokage," The blond said. "The village would respect me then,"

 

"I just wanted to be a manga artist," Tsuna said.

 

Conversation faded and Tsuna settled in for a long wait. Eventually, another boy entered the room, messy black hair and bright green eyes. He sat next to the green haired boy.

 

"So...any idea why we're here?" the new boy asked.

 

"I was murdered by my tutor," Tsuna said. "I'm not quite sure why I'm not dead,"

 

"I'm not sure how I died..." The blond said. "Might've been the villagers or my teammate. Could've been one of my superiors or one of the medics,"

 

Tsuna's heart ached in empathy. Most of his town hated him on sight due to being the town 'Dame'.

 

"I was murdered by a terrorist," The black haired boy shrugged. "It was a civil war,"

 

The green haired boy bit his lip refusing to meet their curious gazes.

 

"My...former best friend," He said. and then there were tears and the two green-eyed boys hugged.

 

Tsuna felt his own tears threating to break his control and when the older boy just sighed and raised his arm Tsuna ran to his lap. It was comforting to be held, he thought. He felt protected, and safe. Was it even possible to be protected when you were already dead?

 

"The answer Master," a voice said. "Is because of mortal interference in Sacred Prophecies,"

 

"Master?" Tsuna asked not moving from the older boy's lap.

 

"Not you, Vongola," the being said. Tsuna hadn't heard that name before but didn't question it.

 

"Who are you?" The blond asked.

 

"Death,"

 

Tsuna was glad he didn't say anything about the strange family name Death addressed him by. Being rude to Death was differently a bad idea.

 

"My sister Fate, and my partner Life have decided to change our original plans and recreate your lives except... this time inform your souls and give you some aid,"

 

"Inform us of what?" the green haired boy asked as he wiped off his face with his sleeve. The older boy absently conjured a cloth. Cleaning both boys' faces much to their embarrassment.

 

"I'll first be sending you to Vongola Tsunayoshi's world," Death said. "You'll have the same abilities you were born with as well as any abilities inherent in that world. Your memories will be faded, dreamlike, which will allow yourselves time to heal and adapt to your new lives. Vongola Tsunayoshi is prophesized to either reform the Mafia Family Vongola into a Vigilante Organization or destroy the entire Mafia one way or another,"

 

Tsuna blushed, stuttering in shock as Death spoke.

 

"It is up to you, Vongola, to determine. You have your entire life to figure it out," Death said. "I'll give you boys some time to discuss. When its time to reincarnate you'll know,"

 

Death left them then and the older boy sighed.

 

"Tsunayoshi was it?" The older boy asked.

 

"Tsuna," he squeaked. "Just Tsuna,"

 

"What can you tell us about your life?" The older boy asked.

 

"Yeah," The blond said when. Tsuna hesitated. "We gotta know so we can help you right? Believe it!"

 

Tsuna chewed on his lip for a second. With a sigh, he went and sat on a chair before he started explaining.

 

"I was born October fourteenth in Namimori Japan...I live with my Mama...I go to school at Namimori Middle School...I don't know much about my Father, he doesn't show up much. My Father hired Reborn, a baby-sized Hitman, to be my tutor and he killed me,"

  
The other boys nodded and Tsuna tried to remember something significant to share.

 

"So, we'll all try and meet up in Namimori Japan as soon as we can," The green haired boy said. "I'm Midoriya Izuku,"

 

"Uzumaki Naruto," The blonde said. "Believe It!"

 

"family names first?" The older boy hummed. "I'm Potter Harry,"

 

They talked about minor things, favorite colors and games, things about Tsuna's world that were different, and such. There was more technology than Harry and Naruto were used too, but less than Izuku's world. Tsuna's school system was similar to Izuku's world but was vastly different than Naruto's and Harry's. Harry was interested in the food, while the other two had recognized them. After what felt like weeks spent talking Harry started to fade.

 

With a smile, Harry hugged Tsuna and Izuku, and Naruto jumped on him.

 

"See you guys soon right?" Harry said.

 

The boys smiled.

 

"See you soon Harry!" Tsuna promised.

 

"Believe It!"

 

"Does it hurt? What's it like being reincarnated? See you later Harry!"

 

When Harry was gone the three boys sat back down around the table.

 

"What are the houses like?" Izuku asked.

 

And the interrogation started anew. Naruto left second, and Tsuna pasted a cheerful smile on his face.

 

"How old are you?" Tsuna asked.

 

"Thirteen in July," Izuku said.

 

"Fourteen in October," Tsuna said. "Which probably means I'm next,"

 

Waking up with a jump, Tsuna groaned. He'd had that dream again. With the friends from the afterlife and the hitman who killed him. Tsuna was barely eight years old, why was he dreaming of his own murder?

Tsuna was sneaking through school one day, ignoring the bullies and avoiding their assaults, when he heard a familiar shout.

 

"I'm gonna be a Shinobi!" a boy said. "Believe it!"

 

Tsuna looked through the classroom window to see Naruto and Hibari fighting...no they weren't fighting they were beating each other up. Naruto was fast on his feet, ducking and dodging attacks like he could predict where they were coming from. Hibari's tonfa hit empty air more often than not, which made the Prefect mad, which lead to a kick that broke through the plaster of the wall. Tsuna swallowed his anxiety and worry as he stayed where he was.

 

"Foolish Herbivores will be bitten to death!" Hibari said.

 

"Herbivore?" Naruto sounded offended. The blond grabbed Hibari's arm and judo threw him across the room. Hibari crashed into the desks and chairs lined up across the room with a groan.

 

"I'll bite you the death," Hibari seethed.

 

"So you say," Naruto sighed. "But you lost,"

 

Hibari growled.

 

When Naruto walked out of the classroom Tsuna hesitantly waved. Blue eyes blinked in surprise before a huge smile bloomed on his face.

 

"You're alive!" Naruto said.

 

"So are you?" Tsuna smiled. " I wasn't sure if you were real or not,"

 

"I'm real and so was all that stuff with Death, Believe it!" Naruto said.

 

The two boys walked through the halls together, Tsuna for once unbothered by his usual bullies.

 

"Any idea where the other's are?" Tsuna asked.

 

"Nope! This world is so vastly different than mine,"

 

"How so?"

 

"For one I haven't found any reference to the Elemental Nations,"

 

"I see,"


	3. Brother Dearest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I-Pin's first boyfriend vs. Harry Potter

"Come on in boy and sit on down," Harry said when  _he_ arrived. "Tell me about yourself,"

 

"Ni-Nick," The redhead said. "My name is Nick,"  

 

The boy was taller than Harry's five foot two, but Harry's reputation preceded him. The hazel-eyed redhead was practically paralyzed in fear as Harry polished his staff.

 

They stood in silence for a few minutes, both waiting for I-Pin to walked down the stairs. A maid walked by with a cart of food and drinks. She stumbled as the cart's wheel twisted and crashed into the archway, the trays falling from the cart's frame. Her attempt to rescue the hot drinks and food from hitting the floor ended up with her sprawled out on the floor, burns, cuts, and blood joined the mess on the floor. Harry channeled his magic through the staff and cleaned the mess. He healed the maid and sent her on her way with a smile. 

 

"Not even a mark," The maid said in awe. "No one would believe me if I said I'd gotten hurt,"

 

Nick was wide-eyed in terror, obviously understanding Harry's unspoken threat. Harry just smiled, not having moved from his seat the whole time.

 

"So you like my sister do you now?" Harry said.

 

Nick nodded hesitantly, still watching Harry's staff in terror. Foolish boy, it wasn't the staff that did the magic. But he didn't need to know that now did he?

 

"Yeah, we think she's something else. She's her Daddy's girl, her Mama's world," Harry said, casually reminding the boy I-Pin was the adopted daughter of two well-known figures in the Mafia. 

 

"She deserves respect, that's what she'll get. Ain't it son?" Harry continued.

 

Nick nodded quickly, his hands shaking from where he had them hidden in his pockets. I-Pin came walking down the stairs fifteen minutes later. In those fifteen minutes, Harry had used a handful of simple spells and had even flashed his flame through the gem in his staff, all to make sure it was properly cleaned of course. I-Pin's date had been slowly terrified to death. 

 

"Now you go and have some fun, I'll see you when you get back. I'll probably be up all night," 

 

A glance at I-Pin as she walked downstairs and Harry's green eyes flashed dark violet in warning. I-Pin wore a thigh-high skirt, knee-high socks, and her steel-toed high heeled boots. Her shirt only had one sleeve, and only covered half her stomach. She wore a lace glove on her other arm, and her long black hair was in a braid down her back. 

 

"We're going to the movies Harry," I-Pin said. "It could be hours before I come home You should get some sleep,"

 

Harry just smiled.

 

"Buckle up and let's say you have her back by ten-" another glance at what I-pin was wearing and he corrected himself. "Let's say nine-thirty. Drive safe,"

 

"You're so strict Harry," I-Pin complained.

 

If that boy tried anything impolite or improper with I-Pin...

 

"Respect her boy," Harry said, "Wouldn't want anything unfortunate to happen now, would we?"

 

"Yes Sir, ah No sir, no that's not- I mean I'll respect her Sir," 

 

Harry watched them leave with a smile. If I-Pin wasn't back by Nine-thirty then Harry would lead a rescue team after her. Fifteen-year-old boys were so immature, and Harry should know. He's been one twice. 


	4. Lambo and Loss

Lambo's soul ached. It wasn't like the time Tsuna almost died but it certainly felt like it. The searing hallow cavity in his chest, the oddly dry feeling in his eyes, the numb feeling in his head. It all felt so similar to when he almost lost his Sky, that Lambo couldn't tell how it was different. It was the minor things, the flame related things that Izuku conspired over during their research. This was entirely emotional, not instinctive, but the feelings were so damn similar.

 

An alarm went off, turning on the Radio and with it bringing a song  _she_ had loved so much she would sing it while they were walking through the park. Her amber brown hair bouncing around her shoulders. Her eyes as blue as her rain flames. Her flames as soothing as her voice when she sang this song. Lambo could almost see it.

 

They were walking through the park, the dirt trails long and winding as they went over hills and through the trees. Karin, in her light blue leggings and short white skirt, her sleeveless turtleneck in the same soft blue. Her eyes would shine when she laughed, as she walked on the railing of the bridges. Her smile lighting up her face as she talked about her poisonous gases or her pet cow Coco. 

 

"Coco is a sweetheart, and I don't care what anyone else says. Coco isn't dinner!"

 

The way her cheeks puffed up and her lip trembled when someone teasingly poked fun at the cow. Lambo could see her, standing there with a gas bomb in one hand and a flame tranquilizer in the other. He could picture her as she paced back and forth in his room, could hear her ranting about her Famiglia's attempts to use her for children.

 

"I'm sixteen!" She stressed. "I'm barely getting recognized as a hitwoman and already Mother is showing me off to other Familiga's with eligible sons as a potential wife or get this, a mistress for the ones already married!"

 

Lambo curled up on his side as the radio changed songs. It was the song he and Karin dance too when they were bodyguarding a rebellious teenager at a school dance. A glance at his bedside table and Lambo saw the picture they had taken together at that very dance. Karin, in her slim midnight blue dress. Him in a cow print tux. Karin rested her head on his bicep, her hand at his chest where his flames coiled when not in combative use. Lambo could still feel her in his arm, his hand resting on her hip and praying to Tsuna that his face wasn't a blushing red mess. He had the loveliest girl on his arm, her sharp wit, and criticisms made the dance one too remember.  The dancing in the rain that followed, after making sure their ward had made it home safe, was a memory all it's own.

 

Lambo didn't leave his room until the funeral. He wore the cow print tux, not caring what the others in attendance would say or think. He brought a bouquet of Karin's favorite flowers, the daffodils were large, yellow and eye-catching, just like the ones she always requested be on her on her bedside table. Just like the ones she brought with her when Lambo got hospitalized from a mission.

 

"Daffodils have always been a lucky symbol for me," She'd told him once. "and I hope they bring you some good luck too," 

 

Lambo didn't say anything as Karin's Boss talked. He didn't speak to anyone during the (un)pleasantries. He knelt at Karin's grave, the small stone with her name and life summed up in only a few sentences. It was cold and wrong, but simple in a way Karin would have appreciated. He pulled a blue band from his jacket and tied it around the stems of the flowers. He laid the bouquet down, a smile sliver ring glistening from the ribbon. 

 

"I didn't get a chance to tell you," Lambo said around a lump of emotion in his throat. "but I always thought you were one of a kind,"

 

Lambo sat there staring at the stone but only seeing her. 

 

"If reincarnation is a thing that happens, I hope I find you again in my next life. If given the chance, I'd fall in love with you all over again. I'd meet you sooner, be braver, and ask you to marry me before I lose the chance. I'd protect you better, kiss you longer, hold you tighter. We'd dance more, laugh harder. I'd find you a field of daffodils and we'd build our dream house,"

 

Lambo wasn't sure how long he talked. He wasn't sure what things he said. He didn't hear when the others tried getting his attention. He pulled Tsuna down next to him, and just sat there talking. Tsuna was a steady comfort at his side as he bared his heart and soul to the gravestone of the girl who'd held both in her delicate palms. 

 

"Come on Lambo," Tsuna said. "We found the one who killed Karin,"

 

"Who was it?"

 

"Carina Bovino,"


	5. Stop the Song

Everyone regretted the day Lambo found youtube. They regretted it with their very souls.

 

"You're a Dickhead~" Lambo sang. "Such a dickhead! And everyone knows it, everyone but you~" Lambo jumped and pointed dramatically at the man walking out of the hallway. 

 

Iemitsu frown in confusion as Tsuna and his friends started laughing. 

 

"You're a dickhead~" Lambo sang at Iemitsu. "We're all glad you're dead. And so is everyone that you ever knew~"

 

"What's going on here?" Iemitsu asked. Tsuna was too busy laughing to answer him.

 

"Dickhead~" Lambo continued to sing. "You're such a dickhead! And everyone knows it, everyone but you!" Lambo began jumping in a circle around Iemitsu, the other ten-year-old boys quickly joining in. "You're a dickhead, such a dickhead!" they chanted. "and I hope you'll soon be dead!"

 

Harry marched into the living room, I-Pin at his side. The kids immediately stopped goofing off, and Tsuna remembered it was a training day for the kids. 

 

Izuku was working on a magic-proof cell phone for Harry when Lambo wandered into the lab. The ten-year-old sat at his side, quietly watching Izuku work, so he let him be. But then Lambo started humming.

 

"This is the song that doesn't end, yes it goes on and on my friend," Lambo sang. "Some people started singing it not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that doesn't end. It goes on and on my friend,"

 

"Lambo," Izuku said. "No,"

Lambo just smirked and kept singing. Izuku moved away from the magic-proof phone project. Going to the table on the far side of his lab he started looking over his notes on the biological chemistry of various quirks he remembers from his first life

 

"Stop it now Lambo," Izuku said. "Please,"

 

As if it was the answer itself, Lambo just sang louder. "This is the song that doesn't end, yes it goes on and on my friend," Lambo sang as he followed Izuku. "Some people started singing it not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that doesn't end. It goes on and on my friend,"

 

 _I will not strangle my cousin, do not murder your cousin, do not beat the ten-year-old, control yourself Deku._ Izuku repeated his mantra as he moved to another project. The chemistry table was where he had been trying to recreate the effects of Quirks with science.

 

"This is the song that doesn't end, yes it goes on and on my friend," Lambo kept singing the cursed song. "Some people started singing it not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that doesn't end. It goes on and on my friend,"

 

Izuku gave up trying to get any work done, instead, he left his lab his unfortunate shadow following him still singing that cursed song.

 

"MAKE IT STOP!"

 

Lambo's singing could be heard as he chased Izuku all through Headquarters. 

 

Naruto was looking over the mission board when Lambo skipped into the living room. 

 

"Hey squirt," Naruto said. 

 

"Hey Naruto," Lambo said. "What'cha doing?"

 

"Looking for something to do," Naruto said. "What about you?"

 

"Not much," Lambo grinned. "guess what?"

 

"What?"

 

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves~," Lambo sang. "everybody's nerves, yes on everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, and this is how it goes~"

 

Naruto twitched but kept smiling. If he showed it didn't bother him, Lambo would get bored right?

 

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves~," Lambo kept singing. "everybody's nerves, yes on everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, and this is how it goes~"

 

Naruto began to back away but the little cow-print terror followed him.

 

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves~," Lambo sang. "everybody's nerves, yes on everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, and this is how it goes~"

 

Naruto turned around and fled. The terror following him and keeping up with a hoverboard. Who the hell gave the cow-print terror a hoverboard?

 

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves~," Lambo chanted louder. "everybody's nerves, yes on everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, and this is how it goes~"

 

Naruto ran a moat around headquarters in his attempt to flee the cow-print terror. His three best friends watching and laughing from Tsuna's office, and Naruto vowed revenge as he passed out. 


	6. Two Heroes, a Vigilante, and a Villain walk into U.A.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hero Academia World - Idea 1 of several
> 
> Note: Not sure where in the series this World will go yet, so any ideas I come up with for this one aren't 'official' to the series. 
> 
> For this take on it, the four MCs' have lived through the three others' Worlds. They died at around the same age in the last world, and have been born in the same year in the Hero Academia World. 
> 
> Harry = Magic, Cloud Flames, The Rinnegan (Half useless outside the Elemental Nations)
> 
> Naruto = Chakra/Kurama, Sun/Storm Flames, Fox Animagus ("why sit in a classroom when there was a magic castle to explore?")
> 
> Tsuna = Sky Flames, Chakra, Necromancy Magic
> 
> Izuku = Lighting Flames, Chakra, Elemental Magic, One for All

Harry smirked at his classmates as they freaked out. Him, the self-proclaimed 'protector' of Surrey England, had decided to move to Japan for High School. It was amusing to watch his classmates panic, but the mix of fear and relief in his teacher's eyes was hilarious. Harry wondered how long it would take for the villain group 'Camelot's Knights' to return with him out of the picture. Would his Neighborhood Protection Quirk Permit be valid in Japan? Not likely, the black haired boy sighed. Looks like he'd have to turn it into the permit office before he left.  School let out and Harry set out on patrol around the town. He only had a week before he left for U.A's entrance exam, he was pretty excited about seeing his friends again. And the whole becoming  Hero thing, as long as there's no spotlight. He's had enough spotlight, thank you very much.

 

Naruto wondered it would be like to attend U.A. with a criminal record. 'Demon Fox' was a decently well know Vigilante after all. A child dropping in on a few murderer's or hostile muggings, a middle schooler dragging the unconscious or dead bodies of known threats to the police, a Fox seemingly on fire protecting civilians and bystanders from the flame hero Endeavor. Naruto liked to think he was decently well known. He also knew he had broken so many laws and normally accepted morals it could probably fill one of Harry's magic ever expanding books. Either way, he would take the U.A. entrance exam and if that got him caught then he'd escape and find a different way to help Izuku with his prophecy. 

 

Tsuna sat at his desk and groaned. 'Teacher of the Villain's Leauge' had picked a man-child as his successor. Tsuna wasn't keeping his alliance to the Leauge if that brat took over. He'd rather let Verde and Orochimaru meet Riddle, which was a bad idea no matter who you were. The man-child had lofty goals, but no sense. He planned poorly, impulsively, and recklessly. 

 

"Maxx," Tsuna called. A young woman in a suit entered his office with a smile.

 

"The Villian's Leauge is now a potential enemy," he said. "Being removing our support from them and set a guard detail around All Might and Yagi Toshinori,"

 

"Understood sir," she said. "Are you still planning on entering U.A.?"

 

"Of course!" Tsuna smiled. "What better way to achieve our goals than from inside the best hero school itself?"

 

Izuku found three familiar faces waiting for him at the steps of U.A. His three best friends and brothers in all but blood had shown up a few days before his fatal confrontation with Kacchan, and it was still amazing them. 

 

"The pamphlet says robots," Naruto said. "Does that mean I can release Kurama for the exam?"

 

"There's likely to be other examinees there when we face off against the robots," Izuku said.

 

"Best not for now," Tsuna agreed. 

 

"I'm going to knock Sweaty Boy down until his ego is ash," Harry said. "One way or another,"

 

Izuku laughed. The four teenagers walked into the school determined to pass the Exam.

 

Naruto knew he failed the written exam. He wrote his name on the paper, and the date, and then drew a giant kunai with a flaming fox jumping through it. He signed it again at the bottom of the page and pulled out his colored pencils. He spent the three hours the other examines tested to color in and perfect his masterpiece. He hid a few seals throughout it, and filled them with chakra, and tried not to crackle as he imagined them going off. All Might covered in paint, Present Mic covered in sparkles. It would be the best!

 

Shota stared at the monitor. He had a headache just watching these kids, and he knew they'll all be put in his class. The golden blond who multiplied himself and flooded his area with the copies, destroying all the robots to the point more had to be sent in. He didn't seem able to get hurt, and he never seemed to run out of energy. One hour running around the mock forest, and Naruto Uzumaki had more Villain points and rescue points that should've been possible.

 

The black-haired boy from England in the mock civilian neighborhood had destroyed dozens of robots, causing immeasurable amounts of property damage, and then repaired the damage with a wave of his hand. He'd chased down another examinee, one Bakugo Katsuki, and proceeded to throw the explosive blond around like an action figure. Using some type of invisible shield the boy, Potter Harry, kept other examinees from being hurt and from causing further property damage. Why he was attacking a fellow examinee, Shota didn't know, but he knew both had enough points to get into the school. Wheather they'd be on violence watch or not had yet to be seen.

 

Then there was the seemingly harmless and supposedly shy boy in the mock shopping district. One moment he's blushing and stammering as a girl gushes over his jewelry. The next he's pulling the girl behind him as a water quirk blasts through the wall.  Engulfed in flames, Shota had to zoom the camera in to see the boy. Sawada Tsunayoshi was talking, waving his arms in a practiced pattern. Seven bodies of flame broke away from him and then Sawada had an 'army'at his command. It looked like he'd brought seven other teens into the exam, each one was vastly different and human-like, but Sawada was ordering them to attack the water quirk user and protect the girl. Sawada then ran away and appeared behind the water quirk user. Once unconscious, the uncontrollable tide of water crashed like a tidal wave against the stores. Sawada dismissed his 'constructs' and went back to blushing and stammering as the girl declared her undying love. 

 

His last headache was the boy in the mock cityscape. After launching himself out of the starting line, Midoiya Izuku ran head first through not one, not two, but twelve robots. Green sparks shot up and down his arms and up his legs, his hair frizzing with the electricity build up. The boy ran like a bolt through robots, between quirk attacks, or stay rubble, and other examinees. He kept getting faster as he ran too, the sparks arching around him in ribbons instead of just thin lines. 

 

Then the Zero Pointers showed up.

 

Midoriya rescued a girl trapped and about to be stepped on, moving her to the other side of the exam area before he rushed toward the largest of the testing bots.

 

Uzumaki's clones turned to smoke. The blond running eagerly toward the Zero Pointer the other examinees were fleeing from.

 

Sawada brought back his constructs. The eight of them cheerfully rushing into battle the Zero Pointer when it looked like no one else was around.

 

Potter stopped his attack on Bakugo. Turning to stare at the Zero Pointer in awe before he flew himself up to face it.

 

"They just-" Hizashi said. "They just-"

 

"Boom," Nemuri laughed. "Those kids made it go BOOM,"

 

"Four Zero Pointers, destroyed beyond repair," Power Loader commented. "Impressive,"

 

"I'm going to hand in my resignation now," Shota said. "Someone else can teach the monster class,"

 

His friends and co-workers laughed at him. Shota slumped against the wall. This year would kill him, he knew it. Powerful quirks usually meant powerful personalities, and with so many in one classroom, so many in his classroom...

 

"When you find my sleep deprived corpse under my desk know that I died from stress," Shota said. "And remember to feed my cats,"

 

 

 


	7. The Terror of USJ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hero Academia World Idea 1 chapter 2

The villains were there in the center of the arena. His students were frozen in fear behind him. 

 

"Shigaraki?" Tsuna scoffed. "I knew you were an idiot but this seriously takes the cake,"

 

"That's the brat you were talking about?" Naruto asked.

 

"He's smart, but impulsive so its wasted intelligence," 

 

"Izuku," Harry said, turning the trio's attention to the green haired boy. "Your Orders?"

 

Izuku glanced to the monologing villains, to the two teachers preparing to defend their classmates, then to his classmates behind them.

 

"Naruto and I will be on the offensive, Tsuna on defense. Harry get reinforcements and keep the villains from leaving,,"

 

"Understood,"

 

Harry grabbed Iida and Ojiro before teleporting them to their homeroom classroom. 

 

"Inform the school of the USJ break in," Harry ordered them. "We'll meet up outside the USJ,"

 

The two shaken teens nodded before taking off in opposite directions. Harry returned to the USJ where he began raising a Ward that would prevent anyone from leaving the building. 

 

Tsuna called on the souls of his Guardians, crafting them bodies from the earth and connecting their soul to their new bodies with a spark of his flame. 

 

"Hayato, Takeshi, Ryohei, Lambo," Tsuna said. "defend and shield, we're under attack,"

 

"Got it, Boss!" The four saluted. They spread out around the group of students, igniting their Flames and creating a barrier between the students and the Villains.

 

"Mukuro, Chrome,"  Tsuna sighed. "Would you like to help or return to death?"

 

Mukuro glanced at the villains, the misty one was trying to teleport the students away but Izuku and Naruto kept striking the metal band around the misty villain's neck. There were dozens of other villains waiting to attack, Hibari was already getting ready to join the battle.

 

"I'll stay," Mukuro said. "Afterall, I can't let the Skylark have all the fun,"

 

"I'll stay too," Chrome said. "Could I join the defense shield team?"

 

"Of course," Tsuna smiled.

 

A few villains broke away from their leader and set on an attack. Hibari and Mukuro launched into an attack of their own. 

 

Izuku didn't have so much as a throwing knife, because of U.A.'s rules and regulations on hero costumes for students. He had rocks which weren't the best weapon but it would do. Naruto was on the brink of switching control to Kurama, which would be bad what with the teachers on the way, but good because Kurama couldn't die and these were villains willing to kill students.

One for All coursing through his skin, his lighting flames sparking at his resolve, and the earth beneath his feet. His magic sang at the chance to be used. the mist-like villain attacked. Izuku countered.

 

Naruto watched as Izuku threw a rock at the mist-body. the rock hit against something around the guy's neck and the portal the guy created fell apart. Pulling out his kunai Naruto took aim and threw. Seconds later I was an all-out fight as Tsuna's undead Guardians appeared and the villains surged forward.

 

 

 

Shota wasn't sure what to think as the villain thugs were easily taken out by his students. By only a few of his students. By only two (three?) students who aren't even winded yet. 

 

"What do you mean you can't bring Nomu here?" the ringleader cried. "THIS GAME IS SO FUCKIN GLITCHY,"

 

Shota made sure to keep the guy from using his quirk, but it was barely five minutes after the invasion that back up showed up. 

 

"I would've planned this attack much better," Tsuna sighed. "I mean, honestly, this was much too rushed for a proper attack,"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. The Sports Festival 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna's Girlfriend in the Hero Academia universe is Toga Himeko...I think it works...kinda...
> 
> It's mostly not about Toga though so I could make it an O.C as well... Tiny change doesn't really change much.

"You've got to be kidding me," Harry said.

Izuku glanced to where Harry was looking and saw Tsuna and a girl together in a hallway. Izuku blushed.

"Are they..."

 

"Sucking face," Harry nodded. "I thought he was never going to get over Kyoko,"

 

The reminder of The Office Incident had Izuku hiding his face.

 

"Why are they doing... That...here?"

 

"Could be a good luck thing, since this is the Sports Festival," 

 

"It's been a while..." Izuku said. "Dont they need to breath?"

 

"Could be the girl's Quirk," Harry shrugged.

 

Izuku tried to think of a Quirk that would allow for a four - almost five - minute long kiss. So far... Nothing, but he'd love to study it if there was one.

 

"Toga," Tsuna said, finally cutting off the kiss. "I've got to go or I'll be late,"

 

"Okay! Oh, and I've got news on Handsy,"

 

The blonde kissed Tsuna's cheek, and bounced away. She winked when she passed the two boys.

 

"Hope you liked the show," she said before heading towards the audience stands.

 

"Oh my Gawd," Izuku laughed. "What's up with Tsuna's taste in women?"

 

Tsuna walked up to them, his face as red as a tomato.

 

"Not quite how I wanted you to meet her," Tsuna said.

 

"She's the one who told you about the League before USJ happened," Izuku said.

 

"Yeah," Tsuna blushed. "The rest is new though..."

 

"At least you've got past experience," Harry smirked. "In a year or two you could really show her a good time,"

 

"HARRY!"

 

"You had four kids with Kyoko," Harry reminded. "If that's not experience then I don't know what is,"

 

The two 'younger' boys fled to the locker rooms. Harry followed with a laugh. 

 


	9. Plan Inko Yagi is a go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> World Hero Academia Idea 1.2 part 1
> 
> Inko/All Might is one of my OTPs so like...I just gotta you know?
> 
> Magic-Death-Cloud: Harry  
> Ramen-Fox-Fire: Naruto  
> Sky-Clam-Ninja: Tsuna  
> Think-Tank-Deku: Izuku

They were four when they found each other on social media. 

Magic-Death-Cloud: If anyone here wants to make an Oath, I'll name a snake face.

Ramen-Fox-Fire: I don't know, would it be solemnly sworn?

Sky-Clam-Ninja: I can solemnly swear but I don't have a map.

Think-Tank-Deku: Manage your mischief already.

 

Their identity confirmation devolved into a reference war that left other viewers lost and confused. 

 

{Private Group Chat}

 

Magic-Death-Cloud: Had anyone noticed how in each world Mama Inko is always single until the Prophecy is finished?

Ramen-Fox-Fire: I didn't before but I can see it now.

Sky-Clam-Ninja: why are you bringing this up?

Magic-Death-Cloud: We should totally find Mama Inko someone to love

Sky-Clam-Ninja: You want us to play matchmaker? 

Magic-Death-Cloud: Why not?

Ramen-Fox-Fire: Mama Inko deserves a chance to actually live her life someone who will love her as much as she loves them.

Sky-Clam-Ninja: I agree, but we're four years old. What exactly do you expect us to be able to do?

Magic-Death-Cloud: You're the Heir to a Villain Syndicate, and he's a Vigilante.

Sky-Clam-Ninja: oh, yeah I guess us being able to play matchmaker could work. Who'd you have in mind?

Magic-Death-Cloud: Present Mic

Ramen-Fox-Fire: Are you trying to make me deaf? I'd rather fight All Might than Present Mic

Magic-Death-Cloud: Really now? 

Ramen-Fox-Fire: Yeah, I'd go up against All Might every day if I had too

Sky-Clam-Ninja: This is a trap

Magic-Death-Cloud: Since you think All Might would be easier than you arrange for him and Mama Inko to meet up. 

Ramen-Fox-Fire: I'll have them meet up so often they'll become the Bestest Friends Ever

Magic-Death-Cloud: you do that.

Sky-Clam:Ninja: I'll find a few other matches for Mama Inko

Magic-Death-Cloud: Keep me updated will you?

Sky-Clam-Ninja: always

{Delete Private Chat?}

 

Inko hesitated behind the produce stand. The villain was defeated and All Might had left, but she'd never been so close to a Villain before. Peaking over the stand, she saw All Might, the number one hero, talking to someone. He glanced her way and she blushed. He'd caught her staring, how embarrassing.

 

{Private Chat}

 

Think-Tank-Deku: Why is All Might on my doorstep with a thousand flowers?

Ramen-Fox-Fire: Not my fault. Unless it works out, then yes. I did.

Magic-Death-Cloud: Do I really need to explain dating and human mating traditions again?

Sky-Clam-Ninja: NO NO NO

  
Ramen-Fox-Fire: NO Never Again, please  
  
Think-Tank-Deku: All Might, is taking my Mom on a date. What did you guys do?

 

{Group Chat has been deleted}

 

Izuku dropped his phone on his desk with a huff. At least Mom was happy, but...All Might. 

 

"What am I going to do if they get married?" He asked his All Might poster. "What would I do if he broke her heart?"

 

The poster turned to ash. 

 

"Well, that answers that question...he better not break her heart," 


	10. The Hoodie/Tradition R-64

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few ships of mine, let me know how it turned out. just trying to figure out where I was going with this entire idea again...

Haru held the hoodie he'd draped around her shoulder's closed as she watched him walk away. She always knew it would come to this one day. That when their lives were threatened, he'd be sent to face the danger. That she'd be left, watching him walk away again. She was always watching him walk away, or sitting at his bedside, or running into his arms when he returns. She was always left hoping he'd return.

 

But this time, he'd given her his hoodie. It smelled like him. Smoke, oils and chemicals. It had a broken, melted zipper. It was spotted in cigarette burns. It wouldn't match anything she owned, but as Haru slipped her arms through the sleeves, she decided she was never taking it off.

 

She made an odd sight, she knew. Knee length uniform skirt and classy heels, a uniform white blouse and her hair tied in a bun. The red hoodie she wore over her uniform was off putting to those who saw her. She just smiled and went about her job as an assistant to the Boss. 

 

Haru woke up to Kyoko running into her room in tears.

"Haru! I can't," the orange haired young woman cried throwing herself into Haru's half asleep offer of comfort. "I can't sleep! Tsuna isn't there and I can't sleep, and-"

 

Haru yawned. Not quite understanding her friend's rambling but rubbing soothing circles on the other's back anyway.

 

"Are you...wearing Hayato's hoodie?" Kyoko sniffled. 

"Yeah," Haru said. "I makes me think of him, so I've been wearing to bed,"

"That's a...that's a good idea," 

Haru wasn't sure what happened, but Kyoko wasn't crying anymore, so she decided it was safe to go back to sleep.

 

Seeing Kyoko walk into breakfast in one of Tsuna's old orange hoodies, Haru smiled. 

 

A few months later Ryohie was sent on a mission, Hana stole one of the boxer's white hoodies. The girls traded secret smiles, and refused to explain. 

 

Kyoya's face when he came back from a mission to see Chrome reading a book in his high school D.C. jacket was priceless. 

 

"I don't think I've ever seen him look embarrassed before," Kyoko said.

"Think he'll finally propose?" Haru asked as Kyoya lifted a blushing Chrome into a princess carry. 

"Hopefully," Hana said. "Damned Monkeys,"

 

Tsuna blinked at the paper on his desk in confusion. 

 

"Since when was this a Vongola Tradition?" he asked, passing the page to his brothers in all but blood.

 

"Vongola Relationship Tradition 64," Izuku said. "When leaving for a mission, give your S.O. one of your Hoodies,jackets, or clothing item,"

 

Harry and Naruto shared a look. 

 

"Bianchi still has one of my cloaks," Harry shrugged. "I gave it to her because she said she was cold, but that was back when we were still in Namimori,"

 

"Well, it's been made an offical Vongola Tradition. Apparently over 80% of Vongola women are now wearing their S.O's hoodies as part of their uniform," Tsuna sighed. "I'm not even surprised,"

 


End file.
